Fallen Skies
by Zorvus
Summary: "You cannot change your fate so easily, why bother trying?" Perseus, Son of Ouranos, is caught in conflict between the gods and the Titans, Perseus has the power to preserve of raze the Titans, although it would not be easy. The Fates have intertwined his fate with a young maiden, Annabeth. The fate of the war rests in his hands, but how will he use this power? Fallen Skies.


Ouranos paced the hall awaiting Gaea to give birth to his next child.

Most of his children have been tossed into Tartarus, due to Ouranos being paranoid, but this child was different in his eyes. This child radiated more power than Kronos himself, or the other Titans. Never in his life has he sensed such a pure aura of power, for this may be his last.

Ouranos walked in to see his new child, floating just above Gaea's head. He was quite a strong one, to have not made a noise coming out of Gaea, although Gaea knew what would happen next, he had other plans in his mind.

"Hand me the child, Gaea. So I may toss him into Tartarus." Ouranos commanded. Without haste, Gaea handed the child to Ouranos. He planned on preserving this child, for he was special, and special was saying a lot due to his other children the "Titans" of not beholding this sort of power.

If the child was truly special, only the Fates could tell.

Ouranos walked into the chamber of the Fates, setting his son onto the Hearthstone, where the Fates can see his entire future from the massive table-like rock. The Fates turned their attention to the child, and began weaving the golden silk that was handed down from their mother, Nyx, the goddess of night.

"You must bring him to the _Mountain of Legacy_ In order for him to survive." The Fates said in a raspy voice, "This child is very special indeed, blessed by Chaos himself, although you have less time then you imagine."

"I understand." Chaos picked his son off the Hearthstone and instantly teleported to the _Mountain of Legacy_, and set his son on the ground, he didn't think twice about taking him back with him.

Ouranos looked to the sky, "Praise my son, Perseus, blessed by Chaos, heir to my throne." He vanished into the wind, not leaving a trail behind.

"Marold, come here please." Marold quickly went to the side of Noah, not wanting to displease him. There sat a single child, on the ground at the top of the _Mountain of Legacy_ staring at the both of them, without making noise. Where had he come from? Marold will never know, but he did know this was a child on _Mt. Legacy_ which was quite odd. Marold came from the small tribe of a new race, Humans. He himself was a human, and they weren't really pleased about themselves. Knowledge wasn't something a human was supposed to possess according to the leader of the tribe. He always thought about gods, Ouranos to be exact, he was the king of the skies, but he despised the human race, no matter what the cause.

"We have to take the child back to the tribe, Noah." He said.

"He is too weak to become one of us, I think we should just let him rot on this mountain!" He laughed. As coldhearted as he was, he couldn't disobey Noah, or his death would come shortly after.

"You think this is funny, Noah? What if this child is more then we bargained for? He may be a stronger warrior then all of us!"

"Shut up, Marold! We're leaving him, and that's final. If you wish to disobey me, your family will be drowned in the River Styx!" Noah said.

"Fine, but mark my words, this child is special, and you should know that." Marold walked down the mountain and Noah tailed him.

A white light appeared above Perseus, and encircled him until he was completely covered, it seemed to life him off his feet and raise him into the air, whatever the reason, Perseus didn't understand, for he was too young to even stand up.

"They reject you from their society, Perseus. Perhaps this era Is not ready for you, although I shall do you a favor, and freeze you in time, eh?" With that, Perseus froze in time and the orb plunged into the _Mountain of Legacy_, awaiting for a new Era to come.

**(A/N: Hello people of FanFiction! I bring you a brand new series to enjoy! This is one of my first stories, so feel free to give me suggestions! R&R.)**


End file.
